Jordie Jordan Wiki
'THIS WIKI IS CURRENTLY UNDER SLOW-BUT-ACTIVE CONSTRUCTION. I PLAN ON ADDING CHARACTERS IN GROUPS OF THREE BASED ON THOSE WHOSE STORIES HAVE PRETTY MUCH ENDED. THAT BEING SAID, I GOT SHIT TO DO SO I ADD PAGES WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT. HONESTLY, MY MODS SHOULD BE DOIN THIS, I GOTTA PLAY. ' -FiremanCandor(SanoMalice) Welcome To Ban World. Population: You Welcome to your one-stop-shop for all things about our favorite victim-case WingsofRedemption (AKA: Richard "Jordie" Jordan). The purpose of this Wiki is to illustrate the stories of the slew of characters that have, at some point, had a moment in the spotlight throughout the intricate tale of WingsofRedemption. As of right now, this Wiki will not used to provide a fully-realized character analysis on these characters(aside from Wings himself), but to detail the interactions these characters have had with "Jordie": how they met him, how they affected him, and where they are now. A Little Bit About "Jordie" Jordan WingsofRedemption (AKA: Richard "Jordie" Jordan) used to be a prominent figure in the infantile days of gaming commentary videos. He was one of the first to jump get on the wagon of adding audio commentary to video game gameplay along with the likes of Hutch, BlameTruth, MuzzaFuzza, and a few others. "Jordie" has been doing Youtube for about 8 years. About 2-3 years into his Youtube career, Wings started the "Painkiller Already" Podcast with FPSKyle and WoodysGamertag. Wings was kicked off the podcast after episode 175. Around the same time as starting the Painkiller Already podcast, Wings started livestreaming to Youtube. Due to Youtube's neglect of their platform's livestreaming service, it eventually grew overshadowed by the now favored streaming platform Twitch.tv to which Wings migrated to after about a year of streaming on Youtube's platform. Throughout his career as a Youtube content creator/Twitch livestreamer, Wings grew a reputation of being a lazy, lying, non-committal, no will-power-having bitch that would constantly whine and complain about everything. Without fail, Richard would complain about how hard his life is whilst concurrently actively refusing to change some of the most simple factors in his life that would make his situation better. Every week, without fail, Riq would complain about some silly bullshit that he could easily change, all while making thousands of dollars a week sitting in his abused chair playing video games for a couple hours a day. Riq always somehow managed to find his way into some sort of drama but, somehow nothing was ever his fault. People just pick on this poor soul for "no reason". The notoriety that Riquardo gained for being a scumbag piece of dogshit led to Youtube channels surfacing whose sole intention was to highlighting his fails, lies, stupidity and overall asshole-ish behavior. In the current chapter of the WingsofRedemption story, Hidden-Dick Rich consistently gets fucked with during his livestreams, cries, and somehow gets got by ludicrous sophomoric jokes. He really is a dull-minded twit. r/pka suck peckers Characters Of The WingsofRedemption Story FAQ Frequently Asked Question Page Category:Browse